BAP Happy Birthday Damchu!
by daehyunil05
Summary: Sebuah ringkasan B.A.P dan kejutan ulang tahun Daehyun, dengan sekilas DaeJae moment


**Happy Birthday, Damchu!**

 ****A Yaoi (boy x boy) fanfiction

Cast: DaeJae / Daehyun + Youngjae  
Other Cast: B.A.P member  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Rate: T 

Summary:  
"Happy Birthday our Daehyun! Always be our charming Damchu, Vocalist with golden voice, Monster food that ever life, tapi kami berharap terbaik untukmu, dan tetap cintai Youngjae-mu."

 **!** WARNING! The story based on my fiction mind(?) but I hope you like it. **!**

 **[2016, 27 Juni]**

B.A.P – Grup naungan TS Entertainment – yang kini sedang sibuk dengan tour dunia nya selama hampir 3 bulan ini, kini B.A.P berada di Thailand, tepatnya di Bangkok – Ibukota dari Thailand – Semuanya memang begitu melelahkan, tapi selama ada _BABYz_ – sebutan fans B.A.P – mereka akan tetap terus semangat untuk tour dan juga pekerjaannya, karena _BABYz_ lah energi mereka selama 4 tahun lebih ini.

Siang ini, member B.A.P berada di backstage atau tepatnya berada diruang make up dan segala macamnya. Terlihat beberapa member ada yang sedang ber selca ria, makan, bersantai, tidur, dan ada pula yang sedang memojok sendirian sambil menggenggam benda elektronik berbentuk persegi panjang bernama _handphone_ itu.

"Ini jelek- ah ini lebih bagus."

"Dan kemudian _posting..._ "

"AH! _Babyz_ menunggu _posting_ -an ku ternyata. Haha.."

"Yak- Jung Daehyun, berhentilah berbicara sendiri atau tertawa sendirian sambil memojok seperti itu. Kau.. sehat, kan?"

Kata-kata Himchan – sang ibu di B.A.P – membuat Daehyun seketika langsung membungkam mulutnya, dan melihat kearah _Hyung_ tertua kedua setelah sang leader – Bang Yongguk.

"A-aku sehat, _Hyung..._ " Jawab Daehyun agak terbata, Himchan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau sedang apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Himchan, Daehyun menunjukkan _handphone_ nya kearah Himchan, Himchan pun melihat kearah layar _handphone_ milik Daehyun. "Apa?" Tanya Himchan lagi. "Aish... _Babyz_ sedang menunggu ku mem- _posting_ foto, saat aku memposting kau tahu, _Hyung_? Babyz langsung membanjirinya!" Jawab Daehyun dengan riangnya.

"Oh."

Himchan pun berlalu dengan santainya meninggalkan Daehyun yang tengah senyum lebar dan menggenggam _handphone_ nya. Seketika wajah Daehyun langsung berubah bingung.

"Himchan _hyung_ kenapa ya?"

Daehyun mengangkat bahunya, dan segera kembali melanjutkan aktifitas sebelumnya, juga tetap asik dengan tertawa juga berbicara sendiri, tak lama Ia pun memasang headset, kemudian memutar lagu-lagu di _handphone_ nya.

Siang pun berlalu, sore pun telah tiba, semua member menuju ke stage untuk gladi bersih, dipandu juga oleh staff staff yang bekerja dan terkait dalam jalannya tour. Musik pun mulai bergema di _convention hall_ tersebut, dan suara-suara benda digeser, didorong, dan bergerak.

Mengingat Daehyun yang bingung dengan Himchan, kini Ia tengah duduk dikursi sambil bernyanyi – juga melihat sekeliling – dan tatapan nya pun tertuju pada Youngjae, manusia yang terlahir manis dengan suara yang seksi – menurut Daehyun – Cukup, intinya Daehyun menyukai lelaki nan manis dipandang itu.

 _Apalagi kalau memakai coker tali..._

Entahlah, mungkin hanya Daehyun yang akan ber- _dirty minded_ seperti itu. Tapi Daehyun menyukai saat Youngjae memakai benda yang dikhusus kan untuk dipakai di leher, apalagi itu sangat cocok dipakai oleh Youngjae di lehernya yang putih nan mulus tersebut.

 _Bukannya Daehyun pernah memakainya juga ya?_

 __Kesimpulannya, hanya pada Youngjae, bukan dirinya yang pernah memakainya. Daehyun berhenti bernyanyi karena lagu juga telah habis, "Kenapa Youngjae begitu manis... atau seksi?" gumam Daehyun pelan. Matanya tidak berkedip saat menatap lelaki bermarga Yoo tersebut.

"HEY KAU TUAN JUNG. BERHENTILAH MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU, FOKUS LAH PADA GLADI BERSIH."

Teriakan Youngjae membuyarkan pikiran Daehyun seketika Daehyun langsung menggelengkan kepala nya cepat, agar Ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Dilihat nya wajah Youngjae yang memerah – tapi menampakan wajah kesalnya juga. Mungkin Youngjae membenci hal tersebut.

"Ah maaf, Youngjae-ssi."

"Ssi? Kau dekat dengan ku kan? Kenapa harus pakai –ssi? Ckck..." Youngjae mengetuk kepala Daehyun sembari jalan meninggalkan nya. Lagi-lagi Daehyun memasang wajah bingung, karena Youngjae tak biasanya seperti itu.

"Sekarang waktunya break time! Manfaatkan untuk makan dan minum!" Perintah staff, para member ber-bow kearah staff-staff dan mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian berjalan kearah ruangan lagi.

 **[Ruangan Backstage]  
**

"Waktunya makan!"

Semua member mengambil satu-satu bentonya, lauk lain pun juga tertata rapi di meja, Daehyun membuka bentonya dan memakannya. "Mashitta~" Gumamnya. Semua member terlihat mengobrol satu sama lain, tapi tidak ada sama sekali yang mengajak Daehyun mengobrol. Kemudian, Daehyun pun memikirkan sesuatu.

"Youngjae-ya~ Boleh tolong ambilkan botol minum yang didekat mu itu?"

"Ambil sendiri."

DEG

Daehyun pun terdiam mendengar jawaban Youngjae, Daehyun agak merunduk, dan menuruni bento nya ke atas pahanya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kalau tidak mau yasudah, tidak usah ambil."

"I-Iya... Aku akan mengambilnya." Daehyun menaruh bentonya di meja, bangun, kemudian mengambil botol minumnya, Ia tidak berani menatap para member termasuk Yongguk, Himchan, Jongup dan Youngjae. Wajah mereka terlalu menakutkan untuk dipandang.

" _H-hyung.. gwaenchanayo?_ " Tanya Zelo saat Daehyun sudah menduduki kursinya, Daehyun tersenyum kearah Zelo, Zelo menggeser kursinya memposisikan berdekatan dengan Daehyun. " _Jinjja?_ Wajah mu murung, biasanya Daehyun _hyung_ tidak pernah murung seperti ini, Zelo tau." Ujar Zelo sambil melihat kearah Daehyun yang asik merunduk sambil makan. – ya kita tahu Daehyun tidak bisa melupakan makanannya.

Zelo menatap kearah member, mereka semua mengacungkan jempol pada Zelo, tapi Zelo tidak tahu maksudnya apa, Jongup menggerakan bibirnya seperti berbicara, ' _Itu bagus, Zelo. Lanjutkan!'_

' _apa mungkin mereka mengerjai Daehyun hyung?'_ gumam Zelo dalam pikirannya. (?)

" _Hyung_ jangan sedih ya? Kan ada Zelo disini dengan _Hyung._ " Zelo menepuk punggung Daehyun, Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Zelo. "Ayo kita makan bersama, _Hyung._ Kalau kurang, _hyung_ minta saja padaku."

"Tidak, Zelo. Dia sudah ada jatahnya." Kali ini sang leader – Yongguk – yang berbicara, Zelo agak takut, walaupun sebenarnya perkiraan dia benar itu hanya mengerjai Daehyun. "Dia sudah besar, bisa mengambil makanan yg ada di meja." Lanjut Yongguk lagi pada Zelo, "Nanti Daehyun _hyung_ akan menghabiskan makanan Zelo." Tambah Jongup. Zelo hanya mengangguk kearah Yongguk dan Jongup dengan wajah sedikit agak kaget.

"Selamat makan, Daehyun _hyung._ "

"Zelo juga ya."

 **[STAGE]**

B.A.P menjalankan konsernya dengan lancar jaya, dan rencana mengerjai mereka juga tidak rusak sama sekali, karena ada _maknae_ yang menemani Daehyun, kalau mereka diikut sertakan untuk mengerjai Daehyun bisa hancur oleh polosnya _big maknae_ itu.

Mungkin bisa muncul kejadian seperti...

' _Oh iya, aku lupa sedang mengerjai Daehyun hyung'_

' _Harusnya hyung tidak boleh sedih karena hyung kan dikerjai..'_

' _Youngjae hyung dan Himchan hyung hanya bohongan.'_

Bisa fatal juga, kan kalau terjadi seperti itu?

Fans pun menikmati acara demi acara yang dilakukan, juga jangan lupakan Daehyun yang sudah berhasil menutupi kesedihan nya yang tadi tadi. (?)

/ OK, author jangan makin ngaco bahasanya. -_- /

Konser pun akhirnya selesai pada jam 10 malam waktu setempat, semua member tiduran ria di karpet, sofa, dan segala macam tempat yang bisa ditiduri, (?) Kilas balik kearah Daehyun, kini ia sedang tertidur sendirian di sofa agak ujung ruangan.

Youngjae mendekati Daehyun, melihat kearah Daehyun yang tertidur pulas, sangat pulas, Youngjae tersenyum kearah Daehyun, dan jongkok pas tepat di depan wajah Daehyun.

Youngjae mengelus kepala Daehyun pelan, "Daehyunie- maafkan aku ya? Aku hanya menyiapkan ini untukmu, maafkan aku seharian ini seperti orang marah saja, padahal keadaan nya aku sedang tidak marah. Tidur nyenyak, aku menyayangimu... Saranghae." Youngjae mengecup bibir Daehyun sekilas.

Dari jauh, terlihat Himchan memotret Youngjae yang mengecup bibir Daehyun sekilas, "Ternyata Youngjae juga tidak bisa berlama-lama mengerjai seseorang, apalagi orang yang dicintainya..." Himchan tersenyum, dan kembali menyiapkan kejutan untuk Daehyun.

 **[Diruangan make up...]**

 **/** Anggap saja beberapa ruangan berbeda. (?) /

"Jangan lupa saat Daehyun membuka pintu, kalian harus langsung menyalakan lampu, dan berteriak happy birthday Damchu. Kalian mengerti?" Perintah Yongguk, sambil menata semua nya.

Semua staff dan member menggangguk, juga sambil membereskan semuanya, demi kelancaran acara ulang tahun seorang _main vocalist._

"Ah iya, Zelo."

"Iya, hyung?"

"Kau kerjai Daehyun, telfon dia, dan katakan bahwa Youngjae baru saja kecelakaan, dia jatuh dari stage."

"Hyung! Kau kejam sekali... Aku kan hanya terpeleset tadi.."

"Ini demi kejutan, Youngjae." Youngjae pun mengangguk dengan perintah Yongguk yang demi kelancaran kejutan Daehyun, "Sekarang kita mulai, sebentar lagi jam 12." Zelo pun keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu dan berjalan kearah ruangan kostum atau tempat Daehyun tidur.

Zelo membuka pintu, dan melihat Daehyun yang masih tertidur. Zelo menutup kembali pintunya, dan segera berlari kearah ruangan make up, dan berdiam didepan pintu, dan segera menelfon Daehyun. Tetapi, sebelum menelfon Daehyun, dia membanjiri miscall dan sms.

TUT..

TUT..

TUT..

' _Yeoboseyo?'_

"Ah Daehyun _hyung_ akhirnya kau mengangkat telepon ku! Y-Youngjae _hyung..._ Y-Youngjae ..." 

' _YOUNGJAE KENAPA, ZELO?!'_

"Y-Youngjae _hyung..._ Dia jatuh dari stage saat sedang membantu para staff, _hyung.._ dia terluka _hyung,_ kakinya patah!" 

' _DIMANA YOUNGJAE SEKARANG? AKU KESANA-'_

"Youngjae _hyung_ ada di ruang make up sekarang, sedang diobati _hyung,_ ayo cepat kemari _hyung!_ Aku mohon~"

' _AKU DATANG!'_

Zelo menutup telepon dan segera masuk kedalam ruangan, yang kemudian Zelo matikan lampunya. Yongguk mengacak rambut Zelo, pertanda bahwa Zelo sukses.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari di lorong, wajar saja karena lorong kosong makanya ada orang berjalan berlari pun akan terdengar. Semua orang didalam ruang make up langsung terdiam mengetahui orang yang dituju sedang menuju kesini.

Daehyun tengah diam di depan pintu, dia terdiam, pikirannya sekarang acak-acakkan. Ia memegang gagang pintu, dan langsung membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, Daehyun memasuki ruangan perlahan sembari menunduk saat mengingat perlakuan member padanya, dan...

CKREK! (Suara lampu dinyalakan(?))

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAMCHU~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAMCHU~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAMCHU~!"

Semua orang riuh menepuk tangan dan tertawa melihat Daehyun yang kaget setengah mati, Yongguk menggoyangkan badan Daehyun dan member lain mendorong dorong wajah Daehyun sambil tertawa, Daehyun tertawa keras saat tahu ternyata semua nya hanya adalah rekaan.

"Happy Birthday Daejjang- Haha.. kena juga kau dikerjai member." Sahut Yongguk dengan wajah ceria nya melihat Daehyun yang tengah merapikan topi dan bajunyaa, "Happy Birthday Daejjang _hyung!_ Maaf aku mengerjaimu.." Kata Zelo sambil mengunjuk gigi.

"Ayo sekarang tiup lilinnya, Daehyun!" Kata Himchan, Youngjae – yang memegang kue tart – langsung mendekat kearah Daehyun, Daehyun menatap Youngjae, dan agak melebar kan matanya.

"Youngjae?"

"Ya, Daehyunie?"

"K-kau..." "Aku tidak apa-apa, itu semua rekaan, padahal aku hanya terpeleset di stage haha... Sekarang, ayo tiup lilinnya." Jawab Youngjae, dan menyodorkan tart nya kearah Daehyun. Daehyun meniup lilinnya, dan tersenyum melihat kearah Youngjae. Ia langsung mencium hidung Youngjae, Youngjae menunduk malu dan muncul semburat merah di pipinya. 

"Jika aku boleh tahu siapa yang merencanakan ini semua?" Tanya Daehyun, semua orang menunjuk Youngjae, dan kemudian Jongup menunjuk kearah Himchan, "Keduanya adalah Himchan _hyung._ " "Kalian hampir membuat ku gila.. Apalagi saat ah- sudahlah..."

Youngjae memeluk Daehyun nya itu dengan satu tangan, "Maafkan kami semua, tapi kami membuat semua ini untukmu, Jung Damchu." Ujar Youngjae, Daehyun memeluk Youngjae nya balik. "Kemudian DaeJae _hyung_ pun berbaikan." Kata Jongup dan Zelo.

Para member saling ber selca dan berfoto ria di ulang tahun Daehyun, dan dilanjutkan dengan perang melempar kue kearah wajah Daehyun juga para staff disana.

Semua sangat senang menyambutnya, sang vokalis telah bertambah umurnya, semoga makin menjadi Vokalis juga Damchu kesayangan B.A.P juga Babyz. _Wish the best for our lovely Jung Daehyun, and... more charming, keep successful on your career, also your healthy._

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JUNG DAEHYUN! (1993.06.28 – 2016.06.28)

P.S : Sorry for late post! But, I hope you like it! Thank you, readers!


End file.
